In the production of microelectronic devices, metal may be plated in and on semiconductor structures for a variety of purposes. The metal may be deposited to form vias and/or conductive lines, such as wiring structures. Typically, metal is plated in cells or reservoirs that hold a plating solution that includes at least one metal and/or alloy to be plated on the substrate.